


Absolution

by speakdontweep



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Because Kirby lore is...like That, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Headcanon, Ignores some parts of the games, Most of this is being made up as I go along woops, My First Fanfic, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakdontweep/pseuds/speakdontweep
Summary: Kirby has had many adventures during their time in Dreamland, and each of them have been different in some way.How, then, will this one make its mark upon their life?





	1. One

Soft birdsong filled their ears as Kirby awoke from a deep slumber and a wonderful dream. Letting out a yawn and stretching, they ambled from their bed over to look out the house's window, softly smiling up at the clear sunny sky. It was looking to be a wonderful day already, and even after their many adventures it still surprised them that things could be so peaceful when there wasn't some world-ending threat around. Still, they thought it best to always be prepared and the first preparation was to make sure they had breakfast. Humming softly to themselves they grabbed a few apples from their cupboard and went about preparing their morning meal. 

After scarfing down breakfast, they spent a moment more simply relaxing before heading out to check around and see if anyone wanted to spend time with them. However, as they headed out a waddle dee rushing towards them in a clear panic.

"Kirby! You have to come quickly a monster has tried to steal the Star Rod! We managed to stop it but what if it comes back???", after yelling this out the waddle dee quickly turned back around to hurry back towards the Fountain of Dreams. 

Kirby let out a short sigh at such a peaceful day lost before stopping the waddle dee before he could actually get going. " A monster? Try and steal the Star Rod? surely you can tell me more than that; besides anything that lives on Popstar should know what that would do!"

The waddle dee complied, nearly tripping over his own words from speaking so fast, "I and several other dees were patrolling the area around the Fountain when this serpent monster descended from the sky and lunged for the Star Rod! When we threw our spears it retreated into the sky above, just watching and it's honestly quite scary. Certainly not something from Dreamland, let alone Popstar that's for sure." 

Letting out a quite "Oh no" Kirby quickly headed towards the Fountain as quickly as possible. While it had been a while no one could forget what happened the last time the Star Rod was messed around with, and Kirby could not stand idle any more than they could every other time danger approached. 

When the two of them finally arrived at the Fountain the other waddle dees were very happy to see them, pointing up towards where the monster was. It was closer than Kirby expected, and they were clearly able to see it. Right as Kirby was preparing to take to the air the monster whipped its head towards them and a large star rock came hurtling towards the group. Kirby immediately lunged sideways to avoid it, glancing back to make sure none of the waddle dees were injured. Luckily they had all avoided it and were up and ready to help if needed. Kirby fell into their typical no ability battle stance, eyeing the monster that had rapidly descended to their level. 

"So, are you going to just fight me or do you have something to say for yourself?", they questioned.

The monster lowered its head to be eye level with them- and with a jolt they realized it had no eyes- and hissed out, "Yes, little warrior. I have much I could say, but in the end it would be better were I to say nothing at all. At the very least I can assure you I do not wish to fight, nor do I wish to cause any lasting harm."

Surprised at the answer, Kirby replied, "Well, you tried to steal the Star Rod, didn't you? That would cause lasting harm. Besides it's really rude not to give a better explanation...whoever you are".

"I am the Serpent of Time, and that is all you need to know about me. I would ask you not hold a lasting grudge." and with that Serpent lunged towards Kirby with jaws wide open as if to grab them.

"I thought you weren't here to fight!" they cried while countering the lunge with a blow to the jaw that caused Serpent to rear back before she could get a hold of them, and the two began to dance around each other, Serpent trying to grab them and Kirby avoiding this while hitting back when they could. Without their fighter ability Kirby was severely limited, but it was also clear that Serpent was holding back. Not only had she not picked up any more objects to throw but she kept striking at their left side only making avoidance quite easy, still trying to grab them all the while.

One of the waddle dees watching noted this behavior, and with a sudden realization called out "Kirby, its trying to line you up with the Fountain!" but the warning far too late; Serpent lunged forward one last time, and instead of trying to grab them with her mouth slammed her full body into Kirby, sending them flying upwards. They immediately worked to stop the momentum but Serpent's true speed was revealed when she snapped forward and sent them flying straight into the Star Rod itself, knocking it from its perch on the Fountain and sending Kirby sprawling into the water. 

They quickly righted themselves in the water and went for the Star Rod where it had landed nearby, but it was too late. Serpent had already grabbed it, and with a small nod of her head she twisted away and flew into the skies beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, this is my first fic with any sort of progress and one of like five times I've actually sat down and written something creative seriously. So its almost certainly not the greatest of quality. Still, I do hope that if anyone does read it (and this) they get some sort of enjoyment. I've always wanted to write a fanfic, and I adore Kirby. 
> 
> Please feel free to point out any Grammar mistakes, I know mine is horrid! Also feel free to suggest tags. I don't know what to do with them :V Hopefully the chapters will get better, though perhaps not longer, as I get used to the idea of actually writing something.
> 
> No set schedule because I lack motivation and write so so slow most of the time.


	2. Two

To say that Kirby was upset despite the near boundless optimism buried in them would be an understatement. They could only feel horror as the Star Rod was taken further and further from its rightful place at the Fountain. The impulse came to run after Serpent, but not only had she already gained considerable distance, but the waddle dees were already gathering a panic and that panic would spread very quickly if they ran off and started telling everyone and anyone about the Star Rod being gone. So they put down that impulse and turned to the waddle dees.

“Can one of you go and warn Meta Knight what happened- King Dedede too. Anyone else you run into that are friends…just don’t go around raising a panic okay?”

The waddle dees all nodded while the one who had fetched them stepped forward exclaiming, “You got it Kirby!” with a salute before the dashing off. The rest decided to stay and make sure no one messed with the Fountain. With that taken care of, Kirby turned back towards the direction Serpent had flown. Just because they had shown some patience didn’t mean they couldn’t still run after her to try and stop any other nefarious plans she may have. 

It quickly became apparent exactly where Serpent had been heading after asking several local creatures who had pointed out a trail for them to follow. Indeed it was the exact same way they had come from their home. At first Kirby had wondered why she would go towards their house, though it did occur to them that it could be a coincidence; but no, coincidences rarely happened to them. This question was answered when they remembered that they did have several artifacts from their travels stored away, or maybe she was just going to go break something to mess with them. On the way there they made a detour to get a hold of the cutter ability, hoping that a more ranged move set would help take her down.

Once back on track they rapidly reached their home, which looked deceivingly untouched. Still, Kirby charged a cutter attack while carefully creeping towards the front door. 

“Little warrior, you are far too late. It would be to your benefit to let this issue go; I assure you that once I have done what I need, these will be safely returned”.

They whipped around and nearly let loose the charged attack at the sudden voice behind them. Sure enough Serpent was now hovering there, more than likely having gone in and out through the window. Kirby took this time to study her more closely. Serpentine gold body with four short clawed limbs. Purple spikes ran down her back in two rows and were around her head like a crown; and despite clearly being mechanical her body was smoothly connected on the outside, flowing together from piece to piece with no visible connections, as if held together from the inside. It was the objects held in her left foot that drew their attention most.

“You took the Heart Rod too!” Kirby yelped, letting loose their cutter attack to try and get the now time two thief to drop at least one object. Serpent did manage to avoid the attack if barely so and retaliated with her own strike, this time using her apparent ability to move objects to send several nearby objects hurtling into them, but these stopped seconds from crashing into them, though Kirby had already reacted and jumped out of the way, and would have continued to fight if she had not begun to speak.

“Perhaps...yes I shall tell you something of my goals. It is only fair...” she seemed incredibly hesitant but still continued onward, “First, my name is Linwuurm; I should have told you immediately but here we are. I have been watching you for a time and have noticed how many instances you have averted disaster. Secondly, a disaster is coming. Normally, had I not intervened, you would face this and perhaps win. Perhaps not. It matters not; the danger will come for me now. Now that I have awoken after so long it is about time I act upon my purpose of creation and protect this realm. You and all your friends have done enough. For what it is worth, I am sorry about the nightmares you will suffer.”, and the now named Linwuurm began to rise to leave.

“Wait! That’s ridiculous if there is some sort of danger there’s no need to do it on your own.” Kirby called out, too shocked to really try and stop her from leaving. 

A sigh and she lowered the assorted rocks that had started to move towards them to try and prevent any attempts at stopping her, “I disagree. My actions may not make much sense to you, but they are necessary.” With that, she shot into the air, and they immediately went into their home to find the Cell Phone and call a warp star. As they were getting it though, there was the sound of wings from outside. 

“Kirby? What is this about? A waddle dee came running up to me and said something about a monster stealing the Star Rod before running off, and as I was arriving I saw something flying away from here.” Meta Knight’s voice was tense, and Kirby immediately launched into an explanation on what had just happened, not thinking about the fact that Linwuurm would be getting further and further away. 

After trailing off with a “...and I was getting ready to chase after with a warp star...” they could practically feel Meta Knight’s ire, but it quickly cleared as he replied, “There’s nothing that can be done now, except try and find out where this Serpent of Time would go.” 

Kirby nodded, while they could see that she seemed to have good intentions they had really been burned too many times to leave well enough alone. Plus whatever this supposed disaster was, they felt that it was only right that if it originally was coming for them it should be checked out. “Do you think you can stay and help me out? Like last time?” they suddenly asked, turning hopeful eyes on their frenemy.

He gave a small nod and reassured them with, “I would not have come straight to you if not; besides the Dream Fountain is as important to me as anyone else here.” 

They gave a blinding smile to Meta Knight before the two of them headed out, deciding that it would be best to see if anyone else got the warning from the waddle dees that could help. It was approaching midday, and with time ticking away it was undeniable that night, and sleep, would come; if nothing else the whole of Dreamland would soon know what had happened. Lucky then, that Meta Knight had recently seen Taranza tending to local flower patch when Kirby asked about getting anyone else to help. After finally calling a warp star the pair were able to easily track down the spider-like friend doing exactly that. 

Unsurprisingly when Kirby directed the warp star to land, it came crashing down in front of Taranza and dissipated seemingly out of nowhere, giving him quite a shock. 

“Whoa! Hey Kirby! It’s great to see you again.” he said after making sure none of his hard work had been damaged. 

After getting distracted once, Kirby was not going to let that repeat. So instead of being enthusiastic as normal they asked, “The waddle dees didn’t get to you did they?” and when he only nodded in confusion Kirby set out to explain again what had occurred. Now, Taranza had not been about the last time the Fountain Of Dreams was messed with, but nonetheless recognized the danger and was quite glad to try and help.

“Well, if we find her I could help stop her from escaping again with my webs! If you can get the spider ability in preparation it would be even more effective. As for finding her at all...I do remember Magolor mentioning he had run into texts that brought up an Ancient creation that was meant to watch over time, but he’s back to going off to who knows where with the Lor now.” The last sentence was punctuated with a shake of his head. 

There was a pause as all three thought about what could be done next if anything. Finally, it was Meta Knight who spoke up, “We should be able to call him back with the Dream Rod, though who knows whether he will respond in a timely manner. Did you keep that one around Kirby?”

Kirby shook their head and replied, “I let Bandana Dee borrow it, though I don’t know when he was planning on returning it” -they gasped-”but what if Linwuurm plans on stealing that one too!” With that statement all three turned towards where the closest Castle Dedede was, knowing that any waddle dees stationed there would be able to help them track their friend down and see if he too had been attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first yes I am aware that suddenly giving Linwuurm her proper pronouns (and her name) this early is weird but, it was bothering me to use it to refer to her and to not be able to just use her name while writing so...here we are. Better than trying to shove it in later I suppose. I also edited the first chapter to sort of transition the change in, so hopefully it's less awkward with that.
> 
> Second, I'm calling it the Heart Rod because not only does it fit nicely with the Star and Dream Rod but also...I just can't. I can't call it Love-Love Stick without bursting out laughing and I write a lot in public so.


	3. Three

It was no time at all to get there with a warp star always on call, and Castle Dedede was relatively easy to get into once the way around was known. Kirby was happy to know the waddle dee that had been at the Fountain had been there. He had left though, looking for King Dedede. 

“He wouldn’t tell us what was wrong even though he was clearly upset.” One of the waddle dees remarked. “Anyways Bandana Dee is here, he went and hid away in one of the rooms once that waddle dee told him...whatever it was.” This was punctuated with a point down a hallway that led to several storage rooms. 

It did not take the group long to find Bandana Dee despite his hiding spot, although when the door was opened they were met with a spear pointed right in their face.

“O-oh! I’m sorry, I just was so determined to protect the Dream Rod after the waddle dee warmed me the star Rod had been stolen. I don’t think I could fight her directly on my own.”

“Don’t worry about it, what matters is that you’re okay,” Kirby replied.

“I take it then that you still have the Dream Rod with you?” Meta Knight asked after catching Bandana Dee up on events.

“Yup,” Bandana Dee replied,” Here Kirby, you should take it since it’s yours anyway.” With that said he turned around and picked the Dream Rod up from where he had hidden it and handed it over to Kirby. 

“Alright, let’s call Magolor!” With that Kirby spun the Rod and send a signal out to their friend, wherever he may be, and then promptly sucked it up to store it away into their stomach, figuring it would be harder to get there.

Taranza gave a slow blink before questioning “Why didn’t you try that with the other Rods? Or even just Limwuurm herself”. They felt a flush of embarrassment but quickly shook it off to reply “Well, I think I was just so distracted that I just...didn't. Not that I think it would have helped though, objects held in a strong grip don’t tend to move and she was a little bit on the larger size to try and suck Linwuurm herself.”

Bandana Dee was quick to help, “You didn’t really even have a chance to did you? She kept running away, which isn’t typical of the foes any of use face, except for maybe the big baddies that wait till the end.”

“I actually have to wonder about that, she had plenty of time to come here and if she didn’t want to fight surely it would have already happened.” 

Taranza made an excellent point that had Kirby wondering, “Maybe she doesn’t plan on stealing it at all, or maybe she needs us to do something with it first. But what and why...”

“I believe that it may have to do with the Dream Rod’s function. Both the Star and Heart Rod have been used as a weapon in the past, showing their usefulness in that regard. On the other hand, I’m not sure what could be done with the Dream Rod that isn’t calling a friend. This is of course just a theory.” Meta Knight answered smoothly.

Kirby nodded, “I’m going to grab a bite to eat and relax while we wait for the Lor to get here. Anyone want to come?” 

“No. I will go and watch outside” Meta Knight punctuated this with a swirl of his cape as he left back down the hallway, causing Bandana Dee to let out a quiet “He’s so cool...” while nodding at Kirby’s question.

Meanwhile, “I’m not really that hungry but I’d love to talk with you before we have to start worrying about what will happen next again.” Though he seemed hesitant to say so, as if something was bothering him. 

Soon enough Kirby and Bandana Dee had gotten a snack and all three settled down to talk about less serious subjects. 

Taranza started simply with, “I heard you’ve finally upgraded your house from one room Kirby, what did you add on since I haven’t had a chance to visit? Which I’m sorry about you know, I just got so busy with how trampled some of the flowers around here are.” 

“Yea, it’s great! I have room to really store all the stuff from my adventures, and I can make even more types of food now. Plus now that I have more friends than ever it’s good for when anyone visits. And Taranza, don’t worry about it. I’m more worried about you if you’ve been getting caught up in your head again.” Kirby said the last part as kindly as possible, because while Taranza had spoken some of his troubles, deep down they knew he was holding something inside. So many of their friends were.

“If you want I don’t think King Dedede would really care if you planted some flowers outside the castle’s, I bet it would end up looking great too.” Bandana Dee offered. 

Taranza smiled at both and responded “You two are just too kind, really. I might just take you up on that offer Bandana Dee, though I do wonder if I would actually be allowed.” 

“Good, it’s honestly a little boring to work at castles that all look the same, not that I mind” he quickly added, “I just think they could be prettier. I’ve thought about painting some of them but I don’t think the King would let me and I’d hate to ask.” 

“Eh, you should just do it anyways. That’s what I do when King Dedede tells me not to do something.” This was punctuated with a shrug of their little arm nubs. “So, do you think we’ll get the Star Rod back before nightfall? I’m still really worried about the nightmares.”

Bandana Dee cocked his head, “You? Worried? I mean I can see why! I am too, but I think we’ll get it back.”

“I’m not sure what to expect myself, I know what will happen but it’ll be different to experience it. Though I’m not sure we’ll get it back, not when we don’t know where it even is.“ Was all Taranza had to say. 

The conversation lapsed into silence after that, when finally a star-shaped portal appeared in the sky and through it came the ever beautiful Lor Starcutter. Jumping up Kirby waved at the starship as it flew by and gently landed in front of them. 

Magolor came through the door waving and cheerfully asked “I got your signal from the Dream Rod, is something wrong or did you just want to see me?” This remark came along with a wink.

As tiring as it was getting they once again explained what had happened, adding on what Taranza had told them Magolor had said. While he was explaining Meta Knight arrived from wherever he had been watching, eyeing the Lor.

“Ah, I did say that and it is true!” He rushed back inside the lore before Kirby could even blink, then poked his head back out to gesture for them all to come in.

Once at the console, he pulled up foreign text that showed a translation on one side.

“Now, what I said was the short version. I only mentioned it offhandedly because it ended with the tests all showing it as a failure. Still the title matches up as ‘Serpent of Time’ even with no name. The physical description seems to match up as well. And look at this.” He pressed another button and the screen zoomed in on one line.

“This creation would have served the ultimate purpose of watching over a singular timeline. Any deviation is not allowed...” Kirby read aloud, “Is that why she’s doing this then? Just programming from millenniums past?” 

“I don’t know, the text was pretty short and was really just a report on her being a failure, so there are no details on that” He replied, a clear frown at the lack of information he had.

“I could come up with several reasons like maybe someone activated her and had her steal the Rods by convincing her that was the right timeline? Whatever that means”, Taranza suggested.

Meta Knight nodded, “We could all talk for hours about that but, now that you are here, is there any way you know of to track her?”

“Well, not her but I can track the Star Rod if I have the Lor get a signature from one of the other planet’s Star Rods...if she hasn’t taken those.”

Bandana Dee, who had been absorbing all that information, spoke up, “I should really go find the King and see what he’s doing, normally he’d be all over this. Since we aren’t going after her yet.” 

No one had any real objections to stop him, seeing his loyalties did lie with King Dedede first. So he hurried off, while Kirby gave the location of one of the other planet’s Star Rods to the Lor. The starship seemed to hum once it knew and to Kirby’s excitement lifted off with them all on board.

“Can I use the ability rooms while the Lor analyzes this Star Rod and looks for the missing one?” Kirby asked.

“Of course, anyone is free to use them. In fact, I might come and play around with you; need to keep my magic up to shape against you after all.”

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to practice my sword technique.” Meta Knight admitted when they all looked at him, Taranza not even needing to say his agreement out loud when he was already moving towards one of the rooms. 

They spent some time in there messing around, making sure all their abilities were up to snuff, and fighting their friends in a not so hostile environment. It was undeniable that Kirby in particular loved a challenge, and with the potential to pin Linwuurm down no one wanted to fail. They eventually settled on the sword ability, mostly due to the sword contest they had gotten themselves into with Magolor. Nothing much more happened during this; all four of them really fell into the fighting contests. All the while the Lor worked away, and soon enough an alert rang through the starship.

Quickly, they were all back in the control room and looking at the star chart the Lor had pulled up, an entire portion of it highlighted. 

“This is great! We’ve got a near exact location of where our Star Rod is. The bad news is that we don’t have an exact location, something is interfering with the scan. So we’d have to search the entire area ourselves.” Was Magolor’s explanation.

“We should head back to Dreamland first, if there is more to where Linwuurm is than herself then we should see if Bandana Dee will join us now to help.” Taranza was the first to speak, with Meta Knight next saying, “I would like to tell my crew I will be gone, since we have the chance.” Still despite this necessary detour, they were all thinking the same thing- the longer Dreamland was vulnerable, the more time darkness had to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely did not forget about the sucking ability (even if it really wouldn't have made a difference) and wrote an explanation for why it wasn't used due to my own weirdness into the chapter. Nope.  
> However this did remind me that I don't see a reason Kirby can't have a copy ability equipped and suck up objects here. I've already wrecked any semblance of keeping game mechanics in play after all.
> 
> I don't know how to write dialogue that doesn't sound like it was written by a poorly trained dialogue producing robot. Still this is the way my brain has decided the plot Must Go, so here it is.


	4. Four

Luckily, not much had happened in the short time they had all been gone. Nightmares had started to crop up, but that had been expected. Meta Knight had gone to the Halberd and would meet up at the same castle from where they had left before. As for the rest, they had gone back to said castle to see both if Bandana Dee had returned with the King, and to see if anyone else could be gathered to help. 

“It’s not that I think we need much more help” Magolor had said when he’d brought it up, “I just feel like this is a more the merrier situation.” 

Kirby had agreed, mainly because more friends was only better, but also because really Magolor spent so much time alone the idea of him suggesting more friends in one place was quite nice to see. It was their luck then that Bandana Dee had returned, though bearing bad news.

“I couldn’t find him! Anywhere! Even with as many dees searching as I could find.” It was clear to see that Bandana Dee was incredibly distressed, and what he said next did not help. “Not only that, but other inhabitants of popstar have gone missing too. Not enough to cause a noticeable dent but there’s no denying it.”

Taranza quickly acted, rushing forward to try and calm Bandana Dee down while the others processed the news before he quietly said “I don’t think we have time to look for anyone else, if nightmares can kidnap.”

“That’s the problem”, Kirby replied with a sinking feeling, “The nightmares that come from a lack of Star Rod powering the Fountain? They alone can’t do that.”

“Who then? Linwuurm would have had to put what she stole all the way in another star system and come back unless she has henchman running around.” Magolor brought forth a very good point, though Bandana Dee did reply by saying “No one’s seen anything like that it’s as if they’re all vanishing.” A pause, though he seemed ready to say more so no one spoke, and sure enough, “I’ll tell the others to try and keep an eye out, but beyond that...did the Lor get the info it needed?”

Kirby was happy to see he had calmed down, and answered back “Yea! We’re going to have to look over an area because the location couldn’t be pinned down. You know, we should probably stick to that and go straight there right?”

There was a general assent to the question, though that meant there was little they could do until Meta Knight hopefully returned. To pass the time and make sure they were in tip top shape, Kirby decided to take a nap inside the castle while the others did what they needed to prepare as well. 

_Whiteness. That was all they could see around them as they floated in this strange void. Little pinpricks of shadow danced around them, and Kirby could swear the swarm was watching them. ___

____

____

_Darkness. It had come in an instant, taking every last bit of light with it. There were no little pinpricks of light, only the sounds of fear from where they could not see. ___

____

____

_Nothing. There was nothing. They were nothing. Nothing was everything. ___

____

____

Kirby shook themselves awake from their nap, glad their sleep had been cut short for once. They should have known really, that sleeping now would bring one. Trying to shake it from their mind, especially because compared to what it could have been if it had continued, it wasn’t too bad. As they exited to the outside world, they knew Meta Knight had returned because they could hear him talking. When they got close enough to see they could see him in a heated discussion with Bandana Dee, likely to learn what Kirby now knew. 

The rest of the group all had come back together as well, and they all boarded the Lor once more. Magolor entered the general coordinates of the Star Rod’s location, and with a jump they were there.

“Now” started Magolor, “comes the hard part.” With a gesture, the star map from before zoomed in to entire area the Star Rod could be in once more. “The interference seems to have stopped the Lor from getting any closer. Must be something big. In fact, as you can see this is a pretty large area to search. Our best bet is to head to the center-”

“-because whatever is causing the blockage would likely be in the middle!” Taranza couldn’t help but finish the statement. 

With a nod Magolor set the Lor heading in that direction. While it began to move, with Magolor watching progress, Kirby decided to head to the ability rooms to grab spider ability like Taranza had suggested. While it wasn’t the most offensive ability they could go for, the idea of using it to trap the fast moving serpent sounded like a good one. After gaining said ability and returning to the main cabin they found the group talking amongst themselves. The conversation seemed to have settled once more on what was ahead. 

“I just believe that if we can talk her out of it, we should try.” Taranza was saying.

“Yes, because talking anyone out of it has worked well before. Personally I think we should be focused on catching her off guard” Was what Meta Knight replied with a grim reality. 

“Even so, I know how it is with getting the bad guys to explain all their plans” Magolor added over his shoulder. “So what if we have to fight? Doesn’t mean we can’t talk first.”

“Lying is a possibility you should know as well.” Was all Meta Knight had to say, and they could practically feel Magolor’s mood drop.

Frowning, Kirby spoke up with “Well I don’t think we have to fight. I hope we don’t.” Really, saying that and knowing they truly believed it was almost a relief. Glancing at Meta Knight they added, “Let’s work together so this goes well, because we’re friends in the end right.” they finished with looking at Magolor. Meta Knight dipped his head while Magolor quickly turned back to the controls. While Kirby had known the two had never gotten along, they hadn’t realized it was still so raw and they wondered why. Still there was little that could be done now when both were in the same room and a destination was in mind. 

“Kirby, if we do have to fight, you think there will be some second foe revealed? Since there normally is?” Bandana Dee spoke up. 

“Well, since she said there was some disaster coming I can’t say I’d be surprised.” They sighed, unable to not speak the truth. Though they all knew it deep down; it seemed to never just be over. 

Suddenly Magolor let out a gasp “Nice optimism going on back there but I think the Lor found where our thief is hiding.” As such when they looked at the Lor’s information screen, broadcasted there a massive derelict space station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S UPDATING AGAIN  
> So first off, I decided not to add in anymore main characters, even if I did build for it, because I realized I simply couldn't handle more. That's part of the reason this took so long...along with lack of motivation.
> 
> I think this stories plot might be getting messier as it goes on despite the later parts being more planed (which isn't saying much) but at this point I'm okay with it because I'm actually excited for this again. You know I'd say length isn't everything but I'd be lying if it wasn't too short a chapter, but it's too little detail or inane rambling too fill time at this point.
> 
> I also went back and edited the earlier chapters because I noticed some mistakes when catching myself up on what I'd written. Not sure of they count as major.
> 
> Thanks to anyone reading!


	5. Five

It was dead silent as the Lor drifted closer to the station it was dwarfed by, and Kirby could feel the tension as they waited to see if it would respond. However nothing happened and it stayed as silent as the ones approaching, until Meta Knight spoke up with “I have to say I’m surprised there’s no external defenses, like I have on the Halberd. Though it does look run down enough that it any it does have simply do not work anymore”

“Well...that might be a good thing right? Not having to fight our way to the end goal?” Bandana Dee nervously asked. 

“Unfortunately,” Taranza replied, “there could just be something inside. I’d say the defense would turn inward if it all couldn’t be kept up and running. Speaking of inside, look at that!” This was punctuated with a look at the Lor’s viewing screen, which currently still showed the station entirely. It really wasn’t much to look at a long hunk of metal with with no clear entry points; or that would be the case if it weren’t for the giant hole in the side where something had blasted off huge chunks that now floated a ways away. Still repairs seemed to have at least partly been performed.

“I think that may be our best hope of getting in quietly because I don’t see any other options other than blasting in” Kirby said, “or at least it will be easier to blast though?” They weren’t entirely sure since they were no expert of construction, but both Meta Knight’s and Magolor seemed to agree with the latter going, “Taranza is probably right, and we don't want to alert anything inside earlier than we have to.” 

It didn’t take long for the ship to get close enough to the damaged area to see that there were several small holes large enough for them to get through. Out of the corner of their eye they could see Magolor pat the Lor’s console sadly. The Lor was able to pull up fairly close so it was but a small jump over to the station, and once inside they found themselves in a long hallway with dim lights. 

“So back to the plan of action discussion,” Taranza started, “if we can get her trapped after catching her off guard we can have the best of both worlds-” 

“-Ah but then we can’t have the speech beforehand-” Magolor joked. 

Taranza huffed with a little laughter, “Yes yes, of course.”

From there the conversation devolved into idle chatter, when Kirby began to hear something moving ahead. They immediately alerted the others, “Hey! Something is getting closer!” Talking immediately ceased and everyone listened to what was certainly something getting closer. Closer until it finally got close enough to be seen. It was a fairly simple robot, with two noticeable arms one of which was carrying some sort of box. Unlike the station the robot was very much aggressive, starting forward to attack Meta Knight, who was closest. With only a couple of slashes of his sword the robot fell.

“That’s pretty weak for a defensive force...” Kirby said, because what had just happened was really downright pitiful. 

“I hesitate to say it was a defense of any sort. More likely that was a repair robot with a tool box.” Replied Meta Knight. 

“Still if there’s a lot of them that might pose a problem.” Bandana Dee remarked, glancing back down the hallway to see if any more were approaching. Kirby nodded but replied with confidence, “Nothing we can’t handle right.” The interruption left things quiet although they did not run into any more of the robots. That is until the lighting began to grow brighter as they moved further into the station. Despite this Kirby still had to blink rapidly when the group entered into where the extra light had been coming from. Before them lay a large room filled with what looked like equipment of all kinds and a much larger robot that the smaller ones were congregating. The large robot, while generally just a giant form of the smaller ones, did have a rather large turret on its top and also seemed to be bolted to the floor. They could see several other hallways branching off of the room as well as there being one hallway behind the large robot.

“We’d better be ready for how that thing will react to us.” Whispered Kirby, recognizing what was likely to happen next. 

“We should split up and have some take care of the smaller robots while the rest deal with the big one.” Meta Knight said this while gripping his sword tighter. 

“Alright, how about you and Taranza deal with the small ones.” They suggested to two nods of assent and when Kirby turned to Magolor and Bandana Dee both also agreed. With that dealt with they stepped forward into the room. Within an instant they were spotted by one of the small robots which alerted the rest. Kirby rushed towards the large robot which fired several rounds at them before Bandana Dee grabbed its attention. They quickly sucked up the rounds and shot them back at the robot which was already under fire from Magolor. Bandana Dee was also close enough to hit it several times with his spear; however he had to quickly back up when the robot retaliated with spinning its arms. Kirby quickly began firing web onto the arms to try and slow it down; the turret had changed to fire at Magolor putting him on the defensive. Thankfully the slowdown was enough for Bandana Dee to get more hits in, though that meant the turret now targeted him instead. 

Still the general pattern was down and it didn’t take long for the robot to start falling apart. With a boost from the web both Kirby and Bandana Dee were able to get up to the turret and give a strong blow that destroyed it completely knocking them both off. By this point Taranza and Meta Knight had taken out all of the small robots and the large robot was practically crippled where it was. 

“Enough!” The voice was sudden but recognizable. From the hallways behind the robot, which had stopped moving completely, Linwuurm came flying in, both stolen objects no where to be seen. She froze and simply faced them before saying, “This was not what I expected to be happening. You all should be at your homes.”

“You seriously didn’t expect us to try and find you?!” Shouted Kirby in shock, while the others tensed. 

“Expect? No. I did not see you coming.” She replied simply. There was a moment of silence after such a declaration before they managed a simple, “How.” 

A nod “Of course that phrasing seems strange to you. I may not have eyes to conventionally see with but that does not mean I cannot see at all- my sight is simply through time. Both looking through the timeline as a whole and a bit into the future at all times.”

“So you know what we’re going to ask before it happens?” Taranza spoke up. 

“Generally yes; but from what I have seen it’s better to let you ask anyways.” She replied.

“That doesn’t explain both why you are so calm and more importantly why you haven’t attacked us for invading your...home. Not that I want you to!” Magolor was the one to ask this. 

A pause then, “Again you should not be here. Even so I didn’t have any reason to fight you. I simply wanted to deal with the danger so you would not have to. Though now it seems I may not have a choice because there is only so much time until it is too late for you to leave.”

“No. Whatever it is, whatever you think it is, it won’t be the first.” Meta Knight spoke with conviction. 

A rattling sound filled the room as the equipment located in it began to rise up. Linwuurm’s head raising in clear preparation for attack. “I wish I could give you a batter explanation, but to do so would compromise everything.”

With a sound of frustration Kirby stepped forward, “Why? Please. Neither of us want anything bad to happen.” 

“I...this is what I need to do. What I must do. You do not deserve to know-” Whatever she was going to say was cut off with a gasp as her head whipped around towards a seemingly random hallway. At the same time Bandana Dee, who was closest to that hallways asked, “Guys, is that rumbling sound just me?” while raising his spear in a defensive pose.

Immediately all of the objects she had been holding flew over to block the hallway. She then turned back to Kirby and said, “I cannot believe-no. I can believe it now. We have mere moments before the disaster I saw coming arrives here. Earlier than I thought I knew...” She seemed almost at a loss of what to do. Kirby imagined that if she truly believed what she saw would happen then having so much change at once would leave one hesitant to make any decisions. 

Besides, “I don’t know why you refused to name what was coming but are you sure we can’t fight it here?”

“No! You cannot fight it. Not now not ever.” The words were spoken harshly and fast as if desperate. What could be so bad; and that is when Kirby felt it. Describing the feeling of darkness incarnate was difficult, but all encompassing was one way to put it. It was then that Kirby knew exactly what Linwuurm had seen coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, finally got this one out! Had a lot of fun writing the last bit- not that it's magically better than the rest but hey.
> 
> I tried to edit this one more which lost some length :( but hopefully it at least flows better. I have to publish eventually or I'd rewrite the whole thing and never do anything. Which is just no fun.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to read if you've got this far!


End file.
